Untie Me
by unboundimagination
Summary: When Sesshomaru decides to expand his empire by marrying into another daiyoukai family, he discovers a beautiful demoness is more than reluctant to consider him. How will he handle the rejection? And will they both be able to sever the red string of fate before it's too late? [Post Final Act][Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except my OCs.]
1. Chapter 1--First Glance

"Sesshomaru-sama! Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, you must hurry if you want to make it on time to the Dragon Lord's ball! Are you ready yet..?!"

Jaken's shrill voice erupted behind the wooden door, intruding in on one of the daiyoukai's rare moments of utter peace. Liquid golden eyes opened slowly at the interruption, irritation flooding through them, although automatically diluted a millisecond later. Sesshomaru knew he would never become accustomed to the imp youkai's annoying voice and nowadays he attempted his best to ignore him. The constant chattering, complaining and whining, it would drive even a demonic lord to insanity if constantly heard out.

Nonetheless, he exited his room, stepped past his eternal servant, and mustered up another round of contemplation over the reasons of why he was attending this demonic ball. More importantly, the ball celebrating the daughter of his father's rival, Ryukotsusei's former ally, a self-secluded yet widely known ryu yokai named Ryuujin. The announcement of his daughter's coming of age spread through the land nearly as fast as when the news of the Shikon No Tama re-appeared a few years ago. As usual when a powerful family presented their offspring to suitors, demons of all status rose to put forth their inquiry of marriage. Fortunately, only those of high rank were invited and Sesshomaru would've destroyed the scroll appearing at his palace's doorstep if it weren't for this nagging feeling to attend.

Why?

Power. Sesshomaru's ultimate goal was to expand his empire and this would be a glorious opportunity indeed. Power by marriage? A strictly political movement the Great Lord Sesshomaru would proudly execute. Naturally, he was confident in his ability alone to win Ryuujin over and the daughter did not concern him in the least. He wasn't in this for her heart, for love, none of those petty emotions that ruined his own father, only power. The promise proved to be enough to pull him into the air and he could barely hear Jaken's farewells echoing below him.

Before time could present itself to be an issue, his boots touched the beginning of the wooden bridge that led to the island peninsula Ryuujin's castle rested on. Light poured out of the windows of the decorated establishment, accompanied with festive music to emphasize the fact that this was, in fact, a happy occasion. Sesshomaru tossed a quick easy glance around as he advanced, recognizing a few demons he defeated in combat, others he'd met in recent demonic council meetings…All seemed to double take at his unexpected appearance and, much to his unnoticeable satisfaction, a competitive tension filled the air and shifted its formerly light atmosphere as the daiyoukai stepped off the bridge. Dismissing the urge to smirk, he made his way through the main entrance, ignoring the handful of the once loitering demons flooding the banquet hall.

The sneak peak beyond the castle walls did not serve the party justice. Sesshomaru had attended quite a few balls in his past but none could quite reach the level of this particular celebration. Ice sculptures, tables of food, and refined music filled the high ceilinged hall and the daiyoukai found himself to be grateful for the massive size. The room was close to reaching full capacity, enough for him to place 'personal space' as one of his top priorities.

At the front of the banquet hall, Sesshomaru located the three hosts. A strongly built male demon he easily identified as Ryuujin, his mate whom he didn't care enough about to know and the daughter sitting at the far left of them. She seemed obviously uninterested in the events happening around her and as she searched through the crowd, he stole the opportunity to observe and commit her appearance to memory. It could not be overlooked, she was the epitome of attraction. Her rustic orange hair was twisted into a large, flawless bun on the crown of her head, an uncommon hairstyle, but, he approved. Thick, straight bangs fell over her forehead, stopping at the arch of her brow and he allowed himself but a moment to observe her relaxed, emerald green eyes, sharp as they wove through the crowd, not yet reaching him. He followed the green stripes, one adorning each of her cheek, the curve of her creamy jaw and neck—

_Stop. _

The internal command startled him but it failed to reveal itself on his stoic face. If anyone had seen his second-too-long stare, they would've seen a demon sizing up a considerable opponent for battle, not mating. Swiftly, he tore his eyes away as a barrier of indifference materialized around him. He would not be swayed from his original plan. Power and a mate that wasn't impossible to look at…

A very promising package, indeed.

* * *

_How boring…_

The thought materialized and made its home in Ryuuja's mind as her jade green eyes slowly analyzed the crowd of 'potential suitors' her father had gathered. Various demons of all shapes and sizes, colors and personalities visiting her from gods knew where. She was seconds away from calling her father's attention and demanding her release from this embarrassing event. What was she? A maiden so desperate that she needed this much attention? She didn't even _want _to be mated off to a man so he could inherit the very thing she'd worked her entire existence for. She could rule her own land, her own people _by herself. _

Stupid male prejudice.

As she scanned the crowd, the feeling of pleasant surprise that every princess felt when they found someone of interest didn't even bother to show. Was it already subdued because she told herself to be as difficult as she could manage before the event even began? Could she be withdrawn enough to drive away her suitors? Annoying pests coming to infiltrate her place of freedom and restrict her like so many women were in this unjust patriarchal society? Perfectly pained nails curled into her palms, a sure sign of her growing irritation.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, I thank you for accepting our invitation! Welcome to my daughter's coming of age grand ball!" Her father's voice boomed through the banquet hall, earning a scowl from the demoness. She watched her father stand in front of her at the edge of their small, elevated stage, arms outstretched as if this was his proudest moment yet…and if in his place, she would probably feel the same way…

But she wasn't. So her annoyance only magnified. She ignored the rest of his speech, trying to resist the urge to let her cheek fall into the palm of her hand. It would be disrespectful to show such disinterest, but since when did she care about what was deemed disrespectful?

Oh right, she didn't want to embarrass her parents. With a bit of reluctance, she tuned her father's words back in, only to feel a surge of regret.

"Let the courting begin!"

The next few hours passed by in a blur. Ryuuja held fast to her stubborn disposition, refusing every hand that asked her to dance. Her misery grew when her father insisted on persistence and a few, hopefully unseen times, a sigh escaped her. After mentally asking herself when would the misery end, she watched the hall finally clear up. Her father had chosen two suitors for her as 'finalists': a silver haired dog demon she didn't notice until now named Sesshomaru and the ever persistent lion demon named Shishiko. Once the ball was over and her father had brought them forward for a congratulatory speech, Ryuuja rose from her throne and descended the stairs toward them. Shishiko greeted her with an over-the-top bow and Sesshomaru must have concluded that it was substantial enough for both of them because he refused to move. Her features hardened at his arrogance. She planted herself before them and met both of their eyes as she spoke in a calm manner.

"I don't know what you two are thinking, but believe me when I say that I do not want either of you here. It would be better for you to leave, right now."

"Ryuuja…!"

"With all due respect, father, I'm not hearing it." She turned on her heel, elegant kimono billowing out at her feet, and left the hall.


	2. Chapter 2--Starting Off Wrong

Ryuuja's perfect features twisted into a scowl when morning arrived. Noticing that her suitors had not heeded her warning aggravated her to no end and she was tempted to stow away in her room until they grew bored, deemed her unworthy of such wasted time, and took their leave.

But she had the duty of training to attend to. Her father had cancelled the session for the first time in decades so she could properly apologize (as if that would ever happen) and engage the suitors in a 'delightful conversation'. Tch. The thought pushed her out of bed as four servants simultaneously entered her room. Her mind numbed as they brushed her knee-length orange hair, straightening the green tips and began to dress her in a shimmering floral kimono…?

"Wait. Dress me in my armor."

"But, my lady—"

"Tanna, dress me in my armor." She repeated levelly, her eyes locking on the elder indentured woman. They exchanged several silent remarks until the lower nodded and instructed the other servants to follow Ryuuja's orders.

The familiar tap of her boots on the concrete filled her with the usual thrill brought on by the promise of victory before battle. Wind, harmless and light, danced through the locks that were not bound by Ryuuja's ponytail as she made her way further toward the center of the courtyard. An empty silence filled the air around her, bringing a smirk upon her full lips. She extended her fingers, watching static crack the air as she summoned her power. Lightning—a sub element of the storm dragons-had chosen her the moment she was born. Her stomach churned as it generated within her, beginning to thrash wildly until she tied a rope of control around it by clearing her mind. Discipline and the now faded burns of past mistakes appeared in her mind, a permanent reminder of how special one needed to be to wield such a dangerous sub element. One wrong move…and she could obliterate herself.

Ryuuja's grace could not be imitated. She moved with such fluidity that only the dragons that birthed her could criticize her nearly perfect motion. Pushing aside conscious thinking, she allowed her body to become nothing more than a channel for the lightning; _feeling_ it push though her limbs. She stretched her arms out above her, pointing her fingers toward the sky, and released a thick cylinder of bluish white light above the palace. The illuminated clouds reflected in her eyes as she straightened out of her stance, quite pleased…

Until she sensed someone behind her.

Gritting her teeth behind closed lips, she turned and momentarily drowned in the twin golden pools of the inu daiyoukai. Standing a mere five feet away, his lengthy silver tresses billowed out softly behind him as it danced with the wind. Ryuuja's eyes narrowed as she noticed his otherworldly beauty, the evident secrets in his calculating gaze as they stared one another down. She boldly lingered on each of his features, finding a way to increase her materializing hatred. He was _too _beautiful.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"You were supposed to meet me in the dining hall."

'_Me', as if he's completely forgotten Shishiko existed. _The thought rushed through her mind, fueling her anger. Such arrogance! "I was hoping you'd take the ditch personally and leave."

If the statement affected him, she had no way of knowing; his expression remained indifferent, _annoyingly_ indifferent.

"Is this how you treat all of your house guests? No wonder your father had you secluded."

Excuse him? "Only the greedy ones that insist on ripping everything I have away from me. If you think I'm going to be your little-miss-perfect-mate, prepare to reconsider."

"I have no qualms about putting you in your place if the time arose."

"…!" Rage! "You_…you insufferable bastard!"_ She hurriedly closed the distance between them, her eyes aflame. "I will never submit myself to you. I know your kind, _Sesshomaru_, you think you can get everything you want—"

"Silence yourself—"

"But you can't—"

"Woman—"

"No! You will not treat me like an item, like a pet! No man will! I worked hard for the power I have achieved—"

"Ryuuja-hime!"

Irritated beyond belief, she jerked her head in the direction of another voice she didn't wish to hear. As with Sesshomaru before, Shishiko's deep brown, pupil-less eyes encased her with no room left to breathe. Once she found the strength to tear her gaze away, she assessed the rest of his features. Tanned skin and wild, thick bronze colored mane. He was indeed, a _lion. _ King of the beasts.

Before she could open her mouth to scold his interruption, he bowed his head in respect. His voice sounded like he'd stolen it from another man, softened from his earlier call.

"My lady," He purred. "I'm aware that this is typically your training hour, but will you please do the honor of gracing us with your presence in the dining hall?"

Taken aback by his gentle mannerism, Ryuuja felt the irritation evaporate from everything excluding her eyes. Was he only attempting to butter her up?

Still….

"Thank you, Shishiko." She replied with utmost kindness. "I'm glad _one _of you has the decency to approach me with some respect."

"Hime, I will always respect you. "

A human would've missed it with their fragile vision, but Ryuuja's sharp demonic eyes never failed her.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

Satisfaction flooded through her, so much in fact, that she surprised herself by allowing Shishiko to take her arm and lead her back into the castle.


End file.
